Electro-optical apparatuses using electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices, organic EL devices (Organic Electroluminescent elements), electrophoretic devices, or electron emission devices are suitably used as display apparatuses.
Active-driving electro-optical apparatuses provided with pixel circuits are suitably used as high-performance display apparatuses (for example, see patent document I (pamphlet of International Publication No. WO98/36407)).
In electro-optical apparatuses, however, when adjusting the pixels to a lower luminance level, the luminance level is disadvantageously varied due to a difference of the pixel circuits. Particularly in electro-optical apparatuses provided with current driving devices, such as organic EL devices, the current is directly reflected in the luminance level, and the problem of a luminance variation is noticeable.
There is a further demand for an improvement in moving-picture characteristics and visibility in order to provide display apparatuses with more high-performance functions.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above-described unsolved problems unique to the related art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a control circuit for electronic devices, an electronic circuit, an electro-optical apparatus, a semiconductor integrated circuit device, an electronic system, and a control method for electronic devices, which are suitable for inhibiting a variation in the luminance so as to control luminance levels of pixels with high precision.